Users of mobile devices, such as smartphones and tablet computing devices, frequently switch between different full-screen applications to perform different tasks. For example, and without limitation, a mobile device user might utilize a full-screen communications application to engage in a text or video conversation messaging with another user, or users. The same user might then transition to a second full-screen application in order to obtain information, such information about a restaurant or another type of activity, relevant to the conversation.
Following the use of the second application, the user might return to the messaging application in order to share information about the restaurant or other type of activity with the other user, or users. When the user returns to the messaging application, however, it is possible that the user will not be returned to the location in the messaging application at which they were located before they transitioned to the second application. This can be disorienting and sometimes confusing for users.
In order to share data obtained through the use of the second application with other user, or users, the first user would also typically need to utilize a copy/paste mechanism. On certain mobile devices, the required gestures or keystrokes required to use such a copy/paste mechanism might not be completely intuitive for the user. As a result, the user might not understand how to use the copy/paste mechanism to share the information with the other user, or users, which might also result in frustration.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.